


A Little Weird

by KoriMonster



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Descriptions of disturbing kinks, Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMonster/pseuds/KoriMonster
Summary: Sal has weird kinks. Larry tries to adjust to them.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	A Little Weird

Sal had weird kinks. 

Larry knew that. Or, well, suspected it. Suspected it because Sal never wanted to talk about what he was into. It was always, “Oh do what you want” and “make yourself feel good” and things like that. Never anything about what Sal wanted. 

At first, Larry just assumed that Sal the one sexual person on Earth who had zero fantasies or fetishes. Which would be weirder than any kink Sal could’ve admitted to, by the way. But, a couple of weeks into their relationship, they’d been in Larry’s bed. They were jerking off side by side, and Sal had his eyes closed tight, clearly miles away. His neck was flushed and his breathing was hard and deep. Larry watched how fast his hand worked and realized he’s never seen Sal so gone before. 

“What are you thinking about?” Larry had asked, watching Sal’s throat work, trying to swallow his own moans and gasps. 

“Y-you…” 

“What am I doing to you?” Larry rolled onto his side and sat up a bit, trying to look at all of him at once. Jagged lips parted, eyes squeezed shut, chest heaving, legs twitching, and an adorable dainty hand around his dick.

“Mmmmmm. You don’t wanna know.” Sal’s voice was a soft tease, but it didn’t hide his desperation.

“I do, though. Wanna know so bad. Come on sexy, tell me what’s got you so hot and bothered.” He ignored his own erection in favor of kissing Sal’s throat and shoulder. “Wanna give you all your fantasies. Tell me what you like.” 

“Lar, seriously, you don’t want to know.” Sal repeated, and opened his eyes to looked at him. “What were you thinking about?” He asked, a rasp in his words. 

“…How pretty you looked last Christmas…” Larry admitted. 

“What’d you want to do to me last Christmas?” Sal prompted. 

“Spread you out under the tree and make you mine.” 

“Do it then, take me.”  
-  
Through trial and error Larry had discovered a couple of them. Mostly by suggesting things and seeing Sal’s reactions. A flush creeping up his neck followed by “Yeah, I can do that” meant Sal was really into it, not just going with the flow. So, handcuffs were a yes. Deepthroating was a yes. Being groped and petted and rubbed through his clothes was absolutely a yes. But none of it got him as amped as the private fantasies he didn’t trust his boyfriend with. 

It made him crazy. 

“Larry, its not that I don’t—its not like that,” Sal insisted, moving around the kitchen as he cleaned. 

“You really think I’m gonna judge you? Think you’re gross? Baby, I wanna make you feel good.” Larry remained out of the way, sitting at the table. He took a moment to admire Sal’s skinny legs and artfully mussed hair. “I wanna help you live out all your fantasies.” 

“My fantasies are disgusting,” Sal spat over his shoulder. Larry blinked in surprise. Sal’s back was to him, and his hands were clutching either side of the kitchen sink. He was shaking, just slightly. “I know there’s this whole thing now about liberation and pride and not being ashamed of our ‘natural desires’, but fucking hell Larry! My desires are not natural. My kinks are something to be ashamed of. And I am not ever gonna make them your problem, okay?” His voice cracked on a sob and Larry stood to walk to him. He wrapped his arms around Sal’s waist and buried his face in his hair. 

“Sorry I pushed,” he murmured. 

Sal said nothing, just gulped in air and fought away the tears. 

“I love you.” 

“I…I love you too.” 

“There’s nothing you could tell me you were into that would make me love you less. Or find you less attractive.” He said carefully. 

Sal broke and started crying, and Larry just held him tighter. “I know,” Sal said finally. “I know. I just—” 

“If you ever think you’re ready, tell me, okay?” 

“…Okay…”  
-  
Sal had been through a lot. That was certainly true. The death of his mother, the mutilation of his face, his father’s breakdown. The murders at Addison Apartments, the Red Eyed Demon’s attempt on Sal’s life, Larry’s unsuccessful suicide attempt. The second battle with the cult, Travis’ beautiful, insane sacrifice, the fact that they came within a hair’s breath of seeing everyone they knew and loved eaten alive by soul deep corruption. 

The ten long months in a criminal psych ward where Sal had screamed and howled and begged to be allowed to die. He thought he’d failed, he thought they were all dead and that he’d killed them. “BLOOD ON MY HANDS!” Sal had screamed for four days straight once. “BLOOD ON MY HANDS,” punctuated by laughter that sounded like sobbing. 

When he’d been released, he’d fallen into Larry’s arms and said “Please tell me you’re real,” and Larry had kissed him on impulse. 

Best decision of his life, hands down. 

So yeah. Sal Fisher had been through a lot. And trauma and childhood experiences could directly shape what turned a person on. So, when Larry lay awake later that night, listening to Sal breathe, he couldn’t stop himself from trying to guess. 

He swung wildly from “it must be really bad” to “he’s overreacting he HAS to be”. Still, bad or not so bad, he still had no clue what ‘it’ could be.  
Violence. Now that he thought about it, Sal being aroused by violence—or the threat of it at least—seemed like a given. Choking? Maybe? That wasn’t weird enough to warrant Sal’s terror. Everybody liked getting choked these days. Well…unless Sal wanted to really be choked. Like. Until he passed out. 

Corpses. 

Larry sat bolt upright as the thought slithered into his head. 

Was Sal a necrophiliac? 

He glanced down at Sal’s body, curled up next to him. Well. That seemed unlikely. Probably? Right? Sal couldn’t be into, couldn’t like or want—

He shook his head, banishing the thought. So what if Sal was? Neither of them was going to ask the other to do things they weren’t comfortable with. So, if Sal one day dropped that in his lap, Larry would just nod and say “Good to know baby, if I drop dead in the house go ahead and have a little fun ‘til the ambulance arrives but for now, I’mma bow out.” And that would be that. 

Larry had meant it. Nothing Sal said would make Larry love him any less. He lay back down and slung an arm over Sal’s body. Sal stirred under the blankets and mumbled in his sleep. Perfect. That’s what he was. Just perfect.  
-  
“Did you mean it?” Sal moaned, hands braced on Larry’s chest. He was riding him the dark of their room, enjoying the rare solitude. It wasn’t often they had the house to themselves for more than an hour, and Sal had wanted to celebrate by fucking like bunnies. 

“Mean what baby?” Larry asked, stroking his thighs. “What I said about your body? Cuz its amazing, crazy about it—” 

“No. What you said about…you wanted to know?” Sal opened his eyes, expression pleading. 

“Oh, OH. That! Yes, yeah, of course I meant it.” Larry grabbed around him, finding a few pillows, and piled them behind him. He leaned back against them so he could keep his hands free while still getting a good view. 

Sal gulped. “Okay. Um. I want to, try to—” He looked so nervous. 

“Take your time, baby. Can I touch you?” Larry asked, and Sal nodded. Larry kept his hand loose as he jerked Sal off. Slow and steady, wanting to encourage him without being a distraction. 

“Fuck, that feels really good.” Sal sighed, eyes sliding closed once more. “Okay. So. Um. I like being tied up. But, more than the cuffs? I want…” he took a long, shaking breath, still bouncing in place. “My hands and my ankles. Don’t wanna be able to move.” 

“Yeah,” Larry breathed. “Easy enough, man. Keep goin’, I know there’s more.” 

Sal swallowed hard. “Harder. Harder than you go, ever,” he continued. “I want it to hurt, okay?” 

“Um. Okay.” He could do that. Probably. 

“Yeah?” Sal asked, sounding hopeful. 

“Yeah. I can fuck you rough if you like that.” 

“…I do,” Sal admitted, voice a mumble now. He lowered himself to kiss Larry’s mouth. Slow and sloppy and full of gasps and whispered pet names. 

“Want me to treat you mean?” Larry breathed. 

“Yes, god yes.” 

“How mean?” 

“Pull my hair, call me filthy names. Degrade me.” Sal was speeding up, fucking himself harder. “Just, be nasty.”

“Nasty, huh?” 

“F-fuck with my head,” he moaned. “Make me afraid. Taunt me for liking it and tell me what a twisted freak I am for getting off on it. Tell me you’ll hurt me if I’m not good.” 

Larry swallowed the spike of revulsion that went through him. The thought of treating Sal cruelly was far from pleasant, but, if it got Sal off… “What else?” He urged. “Fantasies, Sally, you got any role play you’re into?” 

Sal bit his lip and whined. 

Ah, paydirt. “There is, huh?” Larry purred. “Come on. Tell me—” He paused, thinking, and decided to try an experiment. “Tell me what gets you hard, slut, or I’m gonna have to punish you.”  
The dirty talk was a bit clumsy, his tone not confident enough, but Sal hardly seemed to mind. He gasped, skin flushing, and his cock jerked in Larry’s hand. “Fuck, fuck!” His fingers curled against Larry’s pale chest, scratching him. Larry ignored it. “Um. Okay. So. I like, the thought of, getting fucked somewhere I shouldn’t.” The sentence ended in a whine and Sal quit talking in favor of exploring the new angle he’d found. 

“Somewhere you shouldn’t?” Larry repeated. 

“Like, like the apartment, with the temple entrance in it,” Sal elaborated. 

Ah. Okay. 

“And the graveyard…” Sal continued. 

Oh good. There was more. 

“One of the apartments on the fifth floor.” Sal added. “Just…places where I really, really shouldn’t want to get screwed.” 

“You like the thought of getting caught?” 

“Y-yeah…” 

“Look, not gonna make promises about the graveyard, or anything, but if you ever wanna get it on in the park or a public bathroom, I’m game.” 

The grateful look Sal gave him made his heart feel warm, and Larry sat up a bit to steal a kiss. “Role play, remember?” He prompted, and Sal flushed. 

“Its embarrassing…” He whined. 

“If you wanna tell me, tell me.” 

Sal bit his lips and squirmed. “I, I have this fantasy, where I’m in the psych hospital…and you’re an orderly…and sometimes at night you come into my room and—” He trailed off.

“Yeah? You want me to take advantage of you, Sally?” 

“Yeah, I do.” Sal was breathing faster, and he sounded close. “I, I have this other one, where I end up in prison, and I hook up with you for protection.” 

“Ooh, I like that one,” Larry purred. “Potential there.” 

Encouraged, Sal kept talking. “I like that best. Power dynamics. Being helpless. Being afraid.” 

Larry tightened his grip, tugged and stroked faster. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?” 

“Yeah. That’s why its fun to pretend you would.” Sal gasped, and dropped his head back, blue hair swishing as he continued to bounce. 

“I can pretend. If it gets you this hot, yeah, I’ll pretend for you baby.” He squeezed Sal’s thigh with his free hand. “Just promise I can go back to sweet when we’re done.” 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to support me in other ways? Here's my tumblr! https://jaymonsterthecanaryprince.tumblr.com/Links


End file.
